


Castle of Numbers

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Disappearing, Gargoyles, Gen, Going missing, Kinda, Light sides, Loneliness, Minor cursing, OOC characters, Robots, Sympathetic Patton, Sympathetic Roman, Sympathetic Virgil, Talk of abandonment, at least that’s what i think, castle - Freeform, screw those unsympathetic light side stuff they love each other goddamnit, the light sides care about logan a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: They all expected Logan’s room to be something mundane, maybe with a bunch of books, maybe a desk and schedules on the walls.They did not expect this.Or, Logan has a bomb ass castle filled with robots he built himself.(prompt)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Castle of Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prompt, do as you wish with it, just don’t claim the whole thing as your own please. ^^

No one had ever been in Logan’s room before.

Nobody besides himself.

The door was locked with a hidden key, but they all had their suspicions for what was inside.

Mostly, they simply played it off as a bunch of bookshelves, probably a desk with several papers, and a bunch of other nerdy stuff.

All letters and scripts were sent through a little mailbox slit in the doorway, and if you peered inside all you would see would be the dark blue carpet. All messages were sent through a screen on the door, which detected you by hand scan and recorded your message before it was relayed into another machine in Logan’s room. There was no door handle, and no windows. 

Knowing that he logical side despised when anyone entered his room, they never investigated, although they all felt the bubble of curiosity whenever they passed the perpetually locked door.

So, when Logan didn’t show up all day, they had started by knocking and calling and playing several messages whenever they came by.

He was sure to come out tomorrow, right?

Still, tomorrow went by, and no sign of the logical side. They were a bit more frantic, but kept out of the doorway for now.

A week into it, and they were done.

“I’ve had enough of this. We’re going in there, and dragging his ass away from what is probably his desk” Virgil proclaims one day through gritted teeth.

Roman agrees vigorously, and Patton bites his lip, conflict shining in his pale blue eyes.

But, as Roman and Virgil dash off to Logan’s room to go in for the first time in ever, he chases after them, wanting to help as much as possible.

They start by knocking, playing message, and yelling. Still, no answer. So, they start their assault.

Patton stays out of it as they try individually to bust down the door using different techniques, watching nervously as they attack the door with relentless force, yelling all the while.

Though, on Virgil’s thirtieth turn, or at least that’s what he thinks it is, there’s a shout from Roman.

“Out of the way, Emo Nightmare!” Roman yells, and Virgil barely has time to jump out of the way as a mace the size of a horse is swung at the door, jutting straight through the metal and giving a passage into the room.

There’s a few moments of shock as the mace falls and evaporates, giving them a clean look at the room.

It’s... rather simple, to be honest.

The walls are bookshelves packed to the brim with different coloured books, and there’s a hammock strung from bands in the ceiling, and seems to be able to move up and down, as if to grab books while resting.

Virgil smiles. Clever.

Still, no sign of Logan. The room is neat and proper, but there’s no sign of the Microsoft nerd anywhere to be seen.

They call out for him, but their voices just echo around the small room.

For a beat, there’s a worry that Logan is not anywhere, but instead with the Dark Sides, or worse, lost.

But, then there’s rustling from the corner of the room, and they spin around just a tiny robot with twig-like limbs steps from the shadows, holding a stack of papers. They’re the papers from over the last week that they’d dropped into the slot.

Before any of them can speak, the robot greets them cheerfully.

“Hello! You must be the Light Sides. Logan talks a lot about you, I hear. I’m Cherry!” It greets, voice feminine.

Silence, for a few moments.

Then Roman bursts out laughing. “Cherry! I didn’t know he was capable of such lovie-dovie nicknames!” He exclaims, and others give a little giggle.

Cherry giggles too, though hers is higher pitched than theirs.

“Of course he’s capable! He names all his creations” she informs.

The laughter dies down. “Creations?” Patton questions.

“Yup! He makes robots, didn’t know? I was his second creation” she explains.

They blink.

She smiles, head tilting. Her robotic eyes scan them happily. “You’ve never been in here, have you? That’s why you’re so shy! Please don’t be, I try my best to be friendly” there’s an odd sort of emotion in her voice.

They blink a it more, then Virgil steps forth, leaning down. “Cherry,” he speaks, “Can you tell me where Logan is?” 

Her joyful expression breaks into a frown, her metallic sphere head bobbing down. It looks almost cute, with her big eyes and big robotic mouth on her little body. “Well... seven days ago he went to his castle like always. I did my duty and waited for him to come out, but he didn’t. I didn’t want him to get mad if my coding error got in the way of my work, so I continued to do it anyways. I’m... almost glad you came” she admits.

“Coding error?” Patton prods, tilting his head.

She lifts up hers, big eyes blinking slow. “Yes. You really think he programmed us to have such strong emotions?” She smiles, though there’s sorrow behind it. “I’ve been so lonely since he went. I’m so happy that you’re here” she smiles, and there’s an odd sort of pain that resonates in Patton’s chest.

There’s a beat of silence, then...

“LOGAN HAS A CASTLE?!” Roman practically screeches.

Cherry turns to look at him, grinning excitedly, unaffected by the yelling. “Of course! He rarely lets me in, but I’m programmed to know the layout and such as part of my job in case of emergency.”

“Cherry, Cherry,” Virgil leans eye-to-eye with her, which is very hard seeing as she barely a foot tall, “Can you take us there?”

She frowns worriedly. “I don’t know, he hates when people enter it without permission, and if they do the gargoyles block any possible entrance” she says.

“Gargoyles?” Roman squeaks. Virgil ignores him, nodding. “Okay, we can combat those. Just... take us there, okay? For the sake of your creator. We won’t leave you alone” he says, and hope sparkles in her eyes as she looks up, sighing.

“Alright. I’ll do it, but don’t blame me if I’m unable to defend against the robots” she says, walking over it the bookshelf near to hanging hammock.

She looks up, and tiny hatches open on her back, releasing small, fairy-like wings. Jumping up, they watch as they flutter like a hummingbird. She flies until she’s overtop the hammock, and flies towards the first book across.

Reaching out, she mumbles in what sounds like binary code, and the words on the spine of the leather book start to light up. The sides’ eyes widen as they realize that it isn’t words at all, but some kind of symbol with binary code thrown in.

She continues to mumble as it grows brighter and brighter, until finally they can’t look at it without risking burning out their metaphorical eyeballs.

Then, suddenly, light explodes over the room like a flash of lightning, and then goes quiet as a deep rumbling takes its place.

Blinking the dots out of their eyes, the Light Sides look up as the bookshelf parts away, revealing a tunnel in.

They watch as torches illuminate the hallway, blue fire showing off the metallic walls.

No more hesitation, it’s time to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prompt, do as you wish with it, just don’t claim the whole thing as your own please. ^^


End file.
